pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cuando llegue a lo más alto/Capítulo 3: Primer asalto
''Angie'' Me reí con la broma, y Alexander me dirigió una mirada de aprobación. Gael apartó una silla para que me sentase y él se quedó en pie, con la mirada perdida y una mano en la sien, seguramente sintiendo el dolor que le había anunciando hacía poco. -Bien… Así que tú eres Angie, ¿verdad? Títere se ha adelantado a su hermano y mientras él iba a recoger no sé qué chismes, ella ha venido a hablarme de ti. Y he de admitir que eres una chica interesante. -Gracias, Alexander. -De nada. Bueno, si estás aquí es gracias al inepto lesionado que tienes a tu lado; sin ofender, Gael. El chico gruñó e hizo un gesto con la mano libre. -No me ofendes. Creo que hay parte de mi cerebro no está enterándose de nada de lo que dices. Estoy medio aletargado. Me reí entre dientes y saqué una aspirina del bolsillo. -Te lo dije. Y de aquí a la próxima media hora sólo va a empeorar. Alexander dio una palmada para reclamar nuestra atención. -Chicos, centraos, esto es serio. Gael, ve a tumbarte un rato, ¿quieres? Ahora mismo presentas un aspecto más bien deprimente. La puerta se cerró con un chasquido seco a mi espalda y la habitación quedó en silencio unos instantes que mi interlocutor rompió con la última pregunta que esperaba oír en ese momento. -¿Has boxeado alguna vez, Angie? -¿Qué? -Verás, querida, has conseguido acorralar a una boxeadora que en los últimos tres años no ha tocado la lona más que con los pies. Nada menos que Títere, seguramente la mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, al parecer, hay alguien capaz de llegar a su altura e incluso de sobrepasarla sin ningún esfuerzo aparente. Y esa eres tú. ¿Has entrenado alguna vez? Aún tienes mucho por corregir y mejorar, pero con tiempo creo que podre hacer de ti la número uno. Del país, del mundo, o de donde a ti te de la gana. Tienes talento. Demasiada información junta. ¿Boxeadora? ¿Talento? ¿Yo? ¿Qué? No, debería de ser una equivocación enorme. El boxeo había muerto hacía mucho en esta ciudad. Alexander Hate Boy fue la última gloria que subió al ring desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora los ricos lo consideraban un deporte brutal y sangriento, tan sólo apropiado para las clases obreras. Panem et circenses, como siempre decía mi tío, para tener entretenida a la masa. Me levanté de la silla bruscamente y me dirigí a la puerta. -Alexander, lo siento pero no sé de lo que me hablas. -Espera. No te vayas aún. Nadie va a hacerte daño aquí. No me fiaba de todo, pero me detuve. Si pasaba algo tendría tiempo para correr. Mientras maquinaba cual sería la mejor vía de escape, Alexander se acercó a mí y me entregó un fajo de papeles, hojas de periódico, fotos y folios llenos de anotaciones hechas a mano. -Si no me crees, puedes leer todo eso. Ahí está el contrato que me hace poseedor de la propiedad del Bronx, facturas de los guantes y los sacos, los recortes que anuncian mi retirada del boxeo profesional, los del cierre del tugurio que había antes aquí y las fichas técnicas de mis tres boxeadores actuales, además de algunos que entrené lejos de aquí. Tuve que abandonar mi carrera, pero cuando lo hice tomé la decisión de entrenar a más personas que siguiesen mi trayectoria. Ésto- dijo, haciendo un gesto que abarcaba todo el local- es el gimnasio que he creado para formar nuevos boxeadores. Luchadores que sepan algo más que golpear, que aprendan a seguir siendo ellos cuando lleguen a la cumbre. Que no humillen a un rival. Que peleen hasta el fin. Eché un vistazo a las hojas de papel que se amontonaban en mis manos y pasé los dedos por facturas, noticias antiguas, y miles de palabras que me empujaban a aceptar que existía el camino que llevaba buscando toda una vida. Mi sueño podía cumplirse, y estaba a unos pasos, con la forma de unos guantes de cuero rojo. -¿Qué me dices, Angie?- mis pensamientos frenaron en seco y dirigí la vista hacia Alexander- ¿Me dejarías convertirte en leyenda? Y en ese instante lo vi claro. Sólo había una respuesta, sólo un camino. Una sola opción que quería seguir desde siempre. -Adelante. Dame la oportunidad, y seré la mejor. Minutos más tarde me deslizaba entre las cuerdas de un cuadrilátero, con unos guantes de boxeo viejos y agrietados a mis pies. Me cosquilleaba la piel por los nervios y una sensación extraña y conocida a la vez me arañaba los músculos, deseosa de saltar a la acción. Alexander me observó con atención unos minutos y sin previo aviso me tiró unas llaves que cogí en el aire antes de saber muy bien lo que pasaba. -Interesante- apreció él- Tienes unos reflejos muy rápidos. ¿Practicas algún deporte? Negué con la cabeza, mis tíos no soportaban más deporte que el golf, y yo lo odiaba a muerte. A lo largo de los años habíamos llegado a una especie de pacto no escrito según el cual yo no tenía que ir nunca a jugar al golf pero a cambio no podía dedicar mi tiempo a ningún otro deporte que ellos considerasen inapropiado para la gente de nuestra clase. -No, señor. Cuando era más pequeña jugaba mucho al fútbol y al baloncesto, pero ya hace diez años como poco de eso. A no ser que contemos caminar o correr, por que siempre voy a pie a todos lados. -Bien, eso me gusta. ¿Qué tal tu resistencia? -Hasta hoy bastante bien.-me reí entre dientes, consciente de que no podía captar la broma- Normalmente puedo aguantar bien los esfuerzos, pero una vez que llego al límite no puedo aguantar ni unos segundos. Mi cuerpo dice basta y me paro, tengo que pararme. -Vale. Empieza a hacer abdominales, veamos en que punto se rinde tu cuerpo. ''Gael'' Unos minutos más tarde consideré que no iba a salirme el cerebro por la nariz, y tiré la aspirina que me había dado Angie por el sumidero de una de las duchas. No me gustaba tomar medicamentos. Abrí el grifo y la burbujas que se formaron en el borde del desagüe me hicieron sonreír. Miré el reloj. Las seis de la tarde. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que había encontrado a Angie, y mi horario de entrenamiento se acababa. Me quité la camiseta por la cabeza y me deslicé debajo del chorro de agua fría de la ducha sin llegar a quitarme los vaqueros, intentando espabilarme un poco. Oí el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y el sonido característico de los pasos de Títere invadiendo la sala. Se sentó en el suelo frente a la ducha y me tiró una toalla de mi mochila. -Bonjour, Gael. -Bonjour, Títere. ¿Te das cuenta de que no puedes entrar así por las buenas cuando me estoy duchando? -¿Por qué no? -Porque no. Me dirigió una mirada curiosa y pausada y se detuvo un instante en mis vaqueros empapados. Su cara pálida hizo destacar el azul que había inundado el rombo que la marcaba. Significaba que estaba riéndose de mí. -¿Por qué llevas pantalones en la ducha? -Porque sin ellos tengo frío.- escuché su carcajada y me uní a sus risas- ¿Por qué estás aquí? -Te buscaba. -¿Por qué? -¿Estamos jugando a los "por qués"? -Puede. Se encogió de hombros y me pasó una camiseta roja que había dejado abandonada encima de un banco metálico. -Toma, tápate un poco. Exhibicionista, que eres un exhibicionista. -Pues no mires. El silencio, sólo interrumpido por una gota solitaria que caía desde un grifo mal cerrado, se prolongó durante unos interminables minutos. -Gael, no he venido para hacer bromas tontas. -Supongo. ¿Qué pasa? -Verás...-soltó un bufido felino y el rombo se volvió casi negro. Debía de estar pasando algo serio.-Lo has pensado, ¿verdad? -¿El qué?- inquirí. -Que podría ser ella. Que podría ser tu Angie. -Títere, vete.- mi voz se había vuelto de hielo y ahora se cortaba en susurros afilados como esquirlas de cristal- Vete. Lárgate ya. Se levantó en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir me dirigió un último comentario. -Sé que lo has hecho, Gael. No pierdas la esperanza. Se marchó y me dejó solo, intentando defenderme de recuerdos que me acechaban como aves de presa. Empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación como un tigre preso en su jaula. Quizás Títere tenía razón. Quizás era ella. Pero, ¿y qué si lo era? ¿Qué pasaría si fuese verdad? Si por alguna jugarreta del destino me había reencontrado con ella... Todo habría cambiado. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, pero los pensamientos no se marcharon. Habían pasado tres años. No me recordaría. Y si lo hacía, quizás solo fuese para ella un reccuerdo borroso del chico que le robó su primer beso. Deprimente. Y sobre todo para mí, que llevaba esos tres años recordándola, huyendo de la ciudad que me susurraba su nombre. No habían sido tiempos fáciles. Un escalofrío de deslizó por mis cicatrices. No, no habían sido nada fáciles. Estuve a punto de no contarlo. Me apoyé contra el lavamanos y alcé la vista hacia el espejo. Un chico de pelo y ojos oscuros, con la piel clara y las facciones afiladas me devolvió la mirada. Alcé una mano y rocé el frío cristal. Demasiado complicado. Apoyé la frente contra la pared y respiré hondo, intentando calmarme. Unos minutos después cogí mi mochila y crucé el Bronx como una centella, deseoso de llegar a mi casa y sumergirme en la rutina, con mi madre y mis hermanas. A ver si así conseguía escapar de mi mismo. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, la voz de mi entrenador me detuvo. -Gael. Giré la cabeza, molesto. -¿Sí? -¿Tienes prisa? Sí. La respuesta correcta era sí, tenía prisa. Mucha prisa. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero los humanos no siempre escogemos las respuestas correctas -No. -Bien. Hoy viniste en moto, ¿verdad? -Sí. No pude evitar que el orgullo llenase mi voz. Esa moto había sido un regalo de mi madre el día que yo había cumplido los dieciocho, y poco después me había sacado el carnet. En poco tiempo había aprendido que volar sobre el asfalto me proporcionaba esa sensación extraña que me invadía cuando salía al ring. La adrenalina disparada, aumentando el ritmo de mis latidos. Cuidaba mi moto como si fuese una prolongación de mi cuerpo. -Perfecto. Necesito que lleves a Angie a casa. -¿¡QUÉ?! Alexander me dirigió una mirada de advertencia. -Lo siento.-me disculpé.-Es sólo que me cogió un poco por sorpresa -Más te vale. Os marcháis en seguido, está dejando los guantes en el almacén. ¿Tienes un casco de sobra?- preguntó mi entrenador, haciendo un gesto de impacto contra su frente. -Sí.- gruñí- Siempre llevo uno para cuando me endosan a desconocidas. Es lo típico. Alexander, ¿no te das cuenta de que me molesta? Tengo cosas que hacer, y será una carga. Ni la conozco. Angie escogió ese preciso momento para entrar, y oyó mi protesta al completo. No me di cuenta hasta que no oí el portazo que dió al salir del Bronx. Después de eso, el silencio se adueñó del local. -Ve a buscarla. Ahora mismo. Y sobre que no la conoces... déjalo estar, ¿quieres? Son ya tres años aguantándote, quizás sea ella. Tú deberías saberlo, ¿no, Gael? Farfullé una expresión bastante grosera y salí tras Angie. Era más rápida de lo que esperaba, y cuando salí por la puerta casi había llegado al final de la calle. En ese momento se desató una batalla en lo más hondo de mi mente. ¿Qué podía más? ¿Mi orgullo, esa sensación extraña que me dominaba desde que había visto a Angie o el respeto y la obediencia que profesaba hacia Alexander? Dos segundos de duda. Mala conciencia. Temor a otra bronca de mi entrenador. Y después, echar a correr detrás de una chica, que podía ser una perfecta desconocida, o bien una segunda oportunidad que el mundo decidía regalarme. La alcancé en pocos segundos y cerré mis brazos sobre sus hombros para que no pudiese marcharse. Estábamos tan cerca que pude sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo contra el mío y su sutil aroma a hierba recién cortada saturando mis sentidos. Un recuerdo afloró a la superficie, como una pista de quien era ella, pero se volvió a hundir en mi subconsciente. Angie se removió, pero hice un poco más de presión y se rindió. -Suéltame ahora mismo. No necesito ningún caballero que me acerque a casa, y menos si me considera una carga. -Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. No sabía que estabas detrás mía, no quería ofenderte. Si lo supiese no habría dicho nada. -¿Eso quiere decir que si yo no hubiese estado habría estado bien decir algo así? Gael Carter. Edad cerebral: menos tres. Retraso: infinito. Habilidad especial: meter la pata. Ese soy yo. -No, no, no quería decir eso. A lo que me refiero es que...- las palabras trastabillaban y se negaban a salir.- Lo siento, Angie. No tengo una explicación. No pienso lo que digo. -¡Suéltame! -No te vayas, por favor.- la solté, como me pedía, pero mantuve su mano derecha entre las mías.- No eres una carga. No quería decir eso, ha sido un día complicado, y me recuerdas a alguien que...- me mordí la lengua me encogí de hombros. Ella me miró con desprecio. -Necesito que me acerques.- se libró de mis manos con un tirón brusco y se dió la vuelta para desandar el trayecto.- Pero no pienses que eso significa que estás perdonado. Llévame a casa, y no volveré a molestarte. No quiero ser una carga para ti, Gael. Me sentí miserable mientras caminaba detrás suya hacia mi moto, aparcada detrás del Bronx. Mi estado de ánimo no mejoró cuando le di mi casco (obviamente, no tenía uno de sobra) ni tampoco cuando se sentó en el asiento trasero y entrelazó sus manos bajo mi pecho. En ese momento sucedió algo que lo cambió todo. Miré un segundo hacia abajo, por costumbre, y me quedé sin aire. Al tener los brazos estirados, las mangas de la chaqueta le dejaban al descubierto las muñecas, lo que me permitió observar que en el brazo izquierdo llevaba una pulsera de cuero hábilmente trenzada. La misma que yo le había regalado tres años atrás. Era ella. ''Angie'' Estaba furiosa. No, "furiosa" reflejaba de manera muy imprecisa mi estado de ánimo. Notaba que estaba ardiendo de ira por dentro. Imagina que coges un gato, lo metes en agua helada y luego lo frotas a contrapelo desde la cola al hocico. Y después, lo repites mil veces. Si llegas a hacerte una idea del humor del que estaría el gato, quizá estés un pasito más cerca de entender como me sentía. Al cabo de un rato, la imponente silueta de la mansión de mis tíos se vislumbró tras una curva y le di un golpecito a Gael en el pecho para llamar su atención. Se detuvo junto a una acera y dirigió la vista hacia la casa, como si recordase algo. Me bajé de la moto antes de que pudiese decir nada y me acerqué a la puerta buscando las llaves en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Al hacerlo, la piel de mi costado izquierdo se tensó y un punto de dolor me recordó la caída que había tenido frente al Bronx. El hielo me había aliviado un poco, pero la magulladura seguía ahí. Desde la distancia vi a Gael haciéndome un gesto, pero yo estaba demasiado lejos y no pude ver que quería. Le dediqué una seña obscena con la mano izquierda y cerré la puerta de entrada de un portazo. Crucé la entrada como un rayo y volé escaleras arriba antes de que mi tía tuviese tiempo de frenarme. Una vez en mi habitación, me di cuenta de que no había llegado a devolver el casco de la moto. Lo solté encima de la cama con un golpe brusco y me dejé caer al suelo enterrando la cara en mis manos. Durante unos minutos me permití la autocompasión absoluta, recreándome en el dolor que me producía el desprecio. Pero fue un tiempo muy breve. La alegría de haber encontrado una senda que quizás me llevase a mi lugar en el mundo le restaba importancia a todo lo demás. Salí al balcón de mi habitación y el perfume dulzón de las madreselvas saturó mis sentidos de inmediato. El aire tibio de la tarde me besó la piel y me acuné en la sensación de paz que me transmitía mi pequeño escondite. Era feliz de estar allí. De ser quien era. -Mañana será otro día- me dije a mi misma en un susurro- Todo comenzará de nuevo mañana. Mañana habrá soluciones. Mañana.- la última palabra fue un susurro casi ininteligible que se perdió en el atardecer inminente. Me quedé allí horas, viendo al sol dormirse lentamente sobre los tejados de mi ciudad. Apoyada contra el muro reflexionaba sobre la cárcel de cemento en la que estaba aislada. Mi ciudad era un tanto deprimente. Sin embargo, tenía lugares hermosos. Y era el único sitio al que podía llamar hogar. Cuando se fue la luz y la temperatura empezó a caer en picado volví a entrar en mi habitación. Sentada encima de mi cama viendo como mi ordenador cargaba lentamente, mi mente reconstruyó todo lo que había pasado por la tarde. Me habían dado la oportunidad de construír un nuevo sueño. Había conocido a una persona extraña y maravillosa a un tiempo que me había llamado amiga. También me habían despreciado. Había rechazado una disculpa. Por separado, parecían detalles pequeños, estúpidos. Pero en conjunto fueron lo que me hizo entender que todo estaba cambiando. Mi inoportuno ordenador pitó para indicar que ya estaba encendido. Abrí mi correo y eché un vistazo rápido al chat para ver si tenía a alguien que me interesase para mantener una conversación mínimamente inteligente. Descubrí que no, a pesar de que mi novio y dos de las que se hacían llamar mis amigas estaban conectados y seguramente esperando un mensaje mío. Resoplé. No quería hablar con nadie. Llevando la contraria a todos mis deseos, un zumbidó me alertó de un nuevo mensaje. Genial, era Matt. Mi novio. Sexy'n'Matt dice: Hola guapa me encanta esto de que no me saludes :) Angie_Monster dice: Hoola Matiu... Sexy'n'Matt dice: Hoy me dejaste tirado!! No me parece bien eh! Angie_Monster dice: Ah, ya, lo siento. Es que me surgió una cosa. Sexy'n'Matt dice: el q?? Angie_Monster dice: Nada que sea cosa tuya. Sexy'n'Matt dice: Jajajajaja estás muy borde cari, igual necesitas una sesión de mimitos de Matt... Angie_Monster: Pffffff. Paso majo. Sexy'n'Matt dice: Eso si q es nuevo mi princesa. '' ''Angie_Monster dice: No me llames princesa, lo odio y lo sabes no soy ninguna princesa. Sexy'n'Matt dice: Tienes toda la razon tienes mas parecido con un sapo. Te apetece quedar esta semana? Me muero de ganas de verte y... jajaja ya sabes ^^ Y entonces, al contrario de lo que hacía siempre, no me inventé una excusa. No le dije que tenía que estudiar para exámenes inexistentes. Ningún falso dolor de cabeza que me impidiese salir a la calle. No más citas inventadas con amigas. Sin castigos que no existen. Sin más mentiras. Angie_Monster dice: No, la verdad es que no me apetece nada. Sexy'n'Matt dice: Espero que eso signifique que no tienes ganas de hacer nada en concreto, porque si no te apetece verme igual m tngo que enfadar eh... Angie_Monster dice: Enfadate o haz lo q t de la gana a mi m da igual... '' ''Sexy'n'Matt dice: De verdad que estas bien? Te noto rara. Angie_Monster dice: Estoy bien, no siempre me apetece estar contigo, eso es todo. Sexy'n'Matt dice: Me estas diciendo que sobro? Angie_Monster dice: Sí, eso es un buen resumen. Sexy'n'Matt dice: Borde. Mira yo me voy y ya hablamos cuando se te pase el cabreo o lo que sea que tengas. Angie_Monster dice: Adiós. Sexy'n'Matt dice: Chao. Te quiero, sabes? Angie_Monster dice: Chao. '' Angie_Monster se ha desconectado.'' Me sentía bien. No había sido una conversación muy productiva, pero me sentía bien. Por lo menos yo empezaba a admitir que las cosas no eran como antes. Nada era igual. Era el momento de que las cosas cambiasen. ''Gael'' Siempre me había llamado la atención lo bien que me conocía mi madre. Le bastaba con una mirada para saber cómo estaba y qué me pasaba. Cuando entré esa noche, ella me miró con el ceño fruncido, un claro signo de que estaba preocupada de verdad. Yo intenté escaquearme hacia mi habitación, farfullando una excusa. Obviamente, no funcionó. -Gael, ven aquí. Me hice el sordo y seguí caminando hacia mi habitación. Simplemente, no tenía ganas de que me desnudasen el alma, no me apetecía otro psicoanálisis casero en la cocina. Aún así, me paré un segundo a reflexionar si realmente merecía la pena atrincherarme en mi cuarto. Sabía que si seguía por ese camino mi madre iba a mandar a mis hermanas en estampida a buscarme, y no me apetecía mucho. No parece especialmente aterrador, lo sé. Cuando digo "mis hermanas" la gente piensa que me refiero a dos. O como mucho a tres. Pero no. Mi padre siempre decía que él y yo estábamos atrapados en un harén. Sin contar a mi madre, en casa eran siete mujeres. Cuatro eran mis hermanas, tres mi primas. Mis tíos habían tenido que mudarse a Alemania por culpa de una situación económica precaria, y Paula, Chloe y Bárbara habían venido a vivir con nosotros. En realidad la más mayor de mis hermanas se había independizado, pero venía tantas veces a vernos que siempre contaba con ella. Esos momentos de duda en el pasillo fueron suficientes para que Suri y Charlotte, las gemelas, me alcanzasen y se colgasen de mis pantalones hablando las dos a la vez con una voz sorprendentemente chillona. Pateé con fuerza para librarme de ellas, pero se agarraron con más fuerza y tuve que rendirme. -¡¡GAEL, CÓGEME EN BRAZOS!! -¡¡NO, CÓGEME A MÍ!! -¡¡NO, A MÍ!! -¡¡A MIIIIIIIIÍ!! -¿Y si no cojo a ninguna de las dos, qué tal?- un puñetazo muy oportuno en una zona delicada me disuadió completamente de esa idea.- Vale, vale, mensaje captado. No cojeros no es una opción. -¡¡Gael, Gael, mami dice que vayas a la cocina!! Cogí a la niña en brazos y le di un beso en la coronilla. -Gracias, Suri. -Soy Charlie, Charlotte, tu hermanita pequeña. Soy muy diferente a Suri. ¿Cómo puedes confundirnos? Vamos a acabar tatuándonos el nombre en la frente. No se diferenciaban en nada. Las dos tenían el pelo oscuro, igual que yo, y los ojos verdosos como mi madre. Eran igual de curiosas e inteligentes, tenían una voz idéntica y una personalidad muy parecida. Era imposible distinguirlas, o por lo menos para mí. Sin embargo, ninguna otra mujer en la casa la confundía. -A mamá le daría un infarto si te viese con un tatuaje. Además, no tengo porque distinguiros, puedo llamaros simplemente "peque", ¿no? Suri, desde el suelo, me sonrió con compasión y me tendió una mano para que la cogiese. La levanté y me quedé con una niña en cada brazo. -Claro, porque aún tenemos seis años. Pero en cuanto cumplamos los siete ya seremos mayores y no valdrá. ¡Te vamos a obligar a aprender a diferenciarnos! -Me parece bien. Pero el día que tenga que distinguiros seréis demasiado mayores para que os coja en brazos, princesitas. Las dos me miraron con absoluto pánico en lo ojos y farfullaron miles de disculpas absurdas e inconexas. Me empecé a reír a carcajadas y cuando ellas se dieron cuenta de la broma me tiraron de las orejas hasta que me callé. -¿Por qué hay un mandril en el pasillo? Ah, espera, es Gael. La mayor de las primas, una chica menuda, con el pelo cobrizo y la piel dorada por el sol, era la autora del brillante comentario. Sus ojos verdosos chisperon con alegría y se acercó a mí, besándome en la mejilla mientras me quitaba a Charlotte de encima, que se agarró a ella como si fuese una garrapata. -Paula, eres el colmo del ingenio. Algo sobrenatural. -Lo sé. Mamá quiere que vayas a la cocina. Supongo que habrá decidido adoptar otro perro. Es decir, tú. -¡Badam, tss!- dijo Suri reprimiendo una carcajada. -Venga, a la cocina- ordenó Paula con un gesto autoritario- O te llevo de la oreja. Entré en la cocina con Suri en brazos, seguido por Paula y Charlotte. Toda la sección femenina de mi familia estaba preparando la cena mientras mi padre, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, revisaba unos documentos del trabajo. La imagen de mis primas y mis hermanas cocinando me hizo sonreír. Estaban tan bien sincronizadas que parecían un mecanismo de relojería. Chloe, que acababa de cumplir catorce años, removía la sopa mientras charlaba alegremente con la mayor de mis hermanas, Tania, que tenía ya veintidós años. Bárbara y Veva, de doce y once años, intentaban que no se pegase la salsa verde en el fondo de la olla. A deducir por el humo que inundaba la cocina, no tenían mucho exito. Mi madre controlaba el horno en el que un pescado (¿merluza?) se doraba lentamente. -Veva, pásame el orégano.- pidó Chloe, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza que provocó que todos sus rizos de color café rebotasen como muelles. Mi madre la fulminó con la mirada y le dió un suave golpe en la cabeza con la cuchara de madera. -Si le echas orégano a la sopa, te aso en el horno. Y sabes que lo hago.- entonces se giró y me vió en la puerta. Hizo un gesto para invitarme a entrar y me señaló con la cuchara la mesa- Tú. Pon los platos. -Si, Herr Kommandant.- me burlé, cuadrando los talones y haciéndole un saludo militar. Me abrí paso entre Chloe y Tania, aprovechando para darles un beso rápido en la mejilla a cada una a modo de saludo. -Gael, no sobes.-farfulló Tania -¡Oye, controla esa lengua! Chloe se puso de puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído a mi hermana, que hizo que las dos se riesen a carcajadas hasta que se quedaron sin aliento. -Dios, sois una tormenta de hormonas desatadas.- me estiré para coger los diez platos- ¿¡No podéis pensar en otra cosa cuando digo "lengua"?! Y a ti, Tania, ¿no te da vergüenza, con la edad que tienes? -Gael, ojo con lo que le dices a las niñas...- intervino mi madre, ajena a los comentarios anteriores. Le dirigí una sonrisa cómplice a las chicas y me volví hacia la mesa. -Tranquila, mamá. Aún no saben la de cosas que se pueden hacer con la lengua. Mientras Paula, Chloe, Bárbara, Veva y Tania se reían hasta no poder más, Suri tiró de la manga de mi camiseta para llamar mi atención. -¿Qué se puede hacer con la lengua? -¡NADA!- gritamos todos entre risas- ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! -Pues vale. Lo preguntaré en el cole. -Ni se te ocurra, guapa.- dijo Tania, amenazándola con un bote de pimienta. Mi madre dió unos golpes en la mesa con el cucharón, señal de que ya estaba la cena y de que además estaba perdiendo la paciencia. -Gael, coloca esos platos ahora mismo o te juro que...- se calló de repente y me miró, con una expresión preocupada congelada en el rostro- Gael, mi vida... -¿Qué? Todas las chicas dejaron sus tareas y se concentraron a mi alrededor, mirándome y murmurando entre ellas. Si no supiese que estaban a punto de averiguar todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza, la escena me habría parecido divertida. Pero no lo era. Mi padre, benevolente, bajó los papeles tras los que se parapetaba y disolvió la nube de inquisidoras con un oportuno comentario. -¿No se está quemando algo en el horno? Durante el resto de la cena conseguí evitar que la conversación volviese a girar sobre mí, a base de mirar mi plato y contestar con monosílabos a cualquier pregunta que me hiciesen. Dos de mis hermanas habían tenido un examen, y a Paula le habían dado un control de francés corregido, así que hubo tema de conversación suficiente y pasé desapercibido. Acabé pronto y me escabullí a mi habitación como una rata cobarde, dando gracias por haber acabado antes que Tania y Paula, las más insistentes cuando se trataba de obtener respuestas a una pregunta que les intrigaba. El 'clic' de la puerta al cerrarse me sonó a música celestial, en armonía con el chirrido de los muelles de mi cama al acostarme. Me quedé así hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo, sin saber si llevaba allí horas o sólo unos minutos. -Gael, ¿estás despierto? O por lo menos, ¿estás vivo? Me desperecé y fui a abrir la puerta. Error. Allí estaban, al completo, toda la turba de hermanas y primas, ansiosas de repuestas. No me atreví a negarles el paso, así que me aparté de la puerta y observé como cada una se acomodaba en su lugar habitual: Chloe, sobre el escritorio; Bárbara, tirada en la alfombra; Tania, a mi lado sobre la cama; Paula, en un viejo sofá que nunca me acordaba de sacar de mi habitación; Veva, en el regazo de Paula; y las dos gemelas, peleándose por subirse a mis brazos. -Chicas, no estoy de humor para interrogatorios, en serio. -No te vamos a hacer ningún interrogatorio.- dijo Bárbara con una risotada jovial- Es más como... unas preguntitas inocentes. -Entonces, ¿cómo se llama?- intervino Suri a la vez que empujaba a Charlotte para coger un poco más de sitio en mi regazo. -¿Quién? -La chica... ¿no es obvio? -¿Y a vosotras quién os ha dicho que sea una chica? -Definitivamente, es gay- oí que le susurraba Veva a Paula. -Pues claro, siempre rodeado de chicas... Yo lo veía venir. Me desembaracé de las gemelas y me levanté de la cama con el orgullo herido. Esa tribu de marisabidillas se creían que podían conocer todo lo que yo les ocultaba. Pues no. Nunca había tenido secretos con ellas, y aunque estaba dispuesto a confiarles cualquier cosa, no quería sacar el tema. Ni siquiera sabía bien lo que sentía. Mi mente era una nebulosa de sentimientos encontrados. Charlotte se puso de puntillas y me susurró al oído. -¿Qué es una nebulosa? Ahí me asusté de verdad, y las eché a todas de mi habitación en el momento. Todo un derroche de autoridad. Duraría poco. **CONTINUARÁ** Categoría:Cuando llegue a lo más alto